


Éclat d’étoile

by Arakasi



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aujourd’hui, c’est jeudi. Et jeudi, grand-Père vient chercher Aliocha. Il souhaiterait lui présenter des amis…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éclat d’étoile

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur le tome 3 de la série

La cloche sonne et les enfants se ruent vers la sortie de l’école. Ils braillent, se poussent du coude, se bousculent dans leur hâte puérile. Puis arrivés à l’extérieur du portail, s’égaillent en tous sens, piaillant comme une volée de moineaux affamés. Les plus petits accourent vers leurs parents qui les attendent le long du trottoir, s’accrochent en chouinant au bras de leurs mères. Les plus grands rentrent à pied ou en vélo. Tous courent, se précipitent comme s’ils avaient le diable au trousse ou qu’un professeur tyrannique pouvait soudain changer d’avis, mettre fin à cette joyeuse débandade et les enfermer pour la nuit dans le bâtiment honni.  
  
Aliocha ne court pas avec les autres.  
  
C’est un petit garçon calme, presque trop pour son âge. Il tient cela de sa mère qui, elle-même, en a hérité de son propre père. Aliocha marche dans la cour de l’école, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses baskets. Il s’arrête près du portail, laisse s’écouler le flot de ses camarades survoltés, souriant et levant la main pour saluer les amis qui crient son nom au passage. Il fait chaud et Aliocha n’est pas pressé. On est jeudi aujourd’hui, et jeudi, c’est Grand-Père qui vient le chercher. Grand-père n’est jamais en avance ou en retard : il est toujours rigoureusement à l’heure. Comme le dit souvent sa mère en riant et en grimaçant à moitié, les horlogers les plus réputés de Moscou pourraient régler leurs montres sur l’emploi du temps de Grand-Père.  
  
Les enfants se dispersent progressivement et, au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Aliocha sort à son tour sur le trottoir. Debout dans une flaque de lumière, il balaye du regard la rue à la recherche de la petite silhouette trapue et familière.  
  
Mais, une fois n’est pas coutume, Grand-Père ne vient pas à pied. À dix-sept heures tapantes, une voiture noire s’arrête en ronronnant devant le portail. Grand-Père fronce les sourcils à travers la vitre du conducteur, lui fait signe de monter et Aliocha s’exécute en souriant, pas peu fier des regards d’envie des copains devant la carrosserie rutilante et les fauteuils de cuir lustré. Grand-Père lui ébouriffe distraitement la tête en guise de salutation, ignorant la grimace d’irritation du petit garçon, et redémarre le moteur.  
  
« On prend la voiture, aujourd’hui ? » demande Aliocha.  
  
Le vieil homme tourne la tête. Ses sourcils sont toujours froncés, sa mâchoire légèrement contractée. Pendant quelques secondes, il considère l’enfant assis à ses côtés qui lui rend stoïquement son regard de ses yeux sombres et tranquilles. Il hésite. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Grand-Père n’hésite jamais. C’est un roc, une montagne d’assurance en mouvement que rien ne semble jamais décontenancer – un trait de caractère qui ne manque jamais d’agacer ses proches et Maman en particulier. Mais aujourd’hui, Grand-Père est nerveux, ses mains crispées tournent le volant à petits coups secs et pressés.  
  
« On ne va pas à la maison, répond-il.  
  
\- Où alors ?  
  
\- En ville. Je voudrais te présenter à… » Le vieil homme hésite à nouveau, semble chercher le mot adéquat sans le trouver, claque la langue d’irritation. « … des amis » conclut-il laborieusement.  
  
Aliocha hoche la tête, satisfait de la réponse sans en être particulièrement intrigué pour autant. Il connaît les amis de Grand-Père, même si peu d’entre eux expriment le désir de le rencontrer : des hommes d’affaire aux costumes bien taillés et aux ventres bedonnants, fumant cigares et pipes aux tables de restaurants huppés. Des gens gentils, polis, mais sans grand intérêt pour un gamin de huit ans.  
  
Grand-Père conduit en silence, toute son attention concentrée sur la route et sur la rencontre à venir. Pas de bavardage aujourd’hui. Pas de questions sur l’école, les devoirs, les filles de sa classe – comme si Aliocha pouvait accorder le moindre intérêt à ces enquiquineuses bruyantes et glapissantes ! Rien. Ils roulent pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans les rues bondées d’automobiles et de motocyclistes et Grand-Père ne desserre pas les dents, sa nervosité semblant augmenter un peu plus à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Les bras repliés sur son sac, Aliocha suit du regard le flot continu de la circulation et des piétons, s’amusant à dénombrer les vieilles dames tirant des petits chiens – caniches, teckels, bassets – derrière elles.  
  
…  
  
Ils finissent par arriver devant la terrasse d’un café dans un quartier de Moscou qu’Aliocha ne connaît pas. Le lumière de fin d’après-midi baigne les quelques tables disposées devant la façade fraichement repeinte. Réunis en cercles étroits, des buveurs bavardent, fument et sirotent leurs boissons en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Grand-Père fait sortir Aliocha de la voiture, le prend par l’épaule, le serrant juste un peu trop fort – pour le rassurer ou se rassurer lui-même ? Le pousse doucement vers une table un peu isolée où un homme et une femme sont accoudés.  
  
La femme est belle. Très belle même. Et jeune aussi. Ses cheveux noirs sont coupés courts sur sa nuque et les manches de son chemisier sont relevés, dévoilant des avant-bras minces et bronzés, alors qu’elle se penche au dessus de la table pour parler à son compagnon. L’homme est un peu plus âgé. Il a le teint mat comme Grand-Père, le visage maigre et serein comme Grand-Père, les yeux vifs et ironiques comme Grand-Père. Il sourit, les deux coudes posés sur la table, une cigarette fumante à la main, en écoutant la jeune femme.  
  
C’est l’homme qui les voit en premier. Son sourire s’agrandit brièvement, puis vacille et se fige quand il remarque la présence d’Aliocha. La jeune femme note son changement d’expression et se tourne à son tour. Le petit garçon se raidit sous leur double regard surpris, mais il garde la tête droite et ne tressaille pas quand la main de Grand-Père se contracte nerveusement contre son épaule. Le vieil homme se racle la gorge et d’une voix anormalement bourrue :  
  
« Il s’appelle Alexi. Il a huit ans. C’est mon petit fils – un de mes petits fils. » Et d’ajouter dans le silence tendu qui suit : « J’ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de le rencontrer… »  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit mot. Les doigts de Grand-Père se serrent et se desserrent, se serrent et se desserrent sur le blouson d’Aliocha. Et celui-ci sent quelque chose de nouveau dans ce contact, quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : le désir embarrassé mais sincère d’obtenir une marque d’approbation, un hochement de tête, une démonstration quelconque de plaisir.  
  
Puis la jeune femme sourit et pendant une seconde – juste une – Aliocha voit le visage de sa mère se refléter sur ses traits harmonieux.  
  
« Salut Alexi ! » dit-elle.  
  
Et se tournant vers Grand-Père :  
  
« Il est très beau. Merci, Timour. »  
  
Grand-Père lui rend son sourire, légèrement plus crispé et plus forcé, mais un sourire tout de même. Pour la première fois depuis qu’Aliocha l’a vu aujourd’hui, il semble se détendre un peu. Pas tout à fait entièrement, mais assez pour relâcher son étreinte sur l’épaule du petit garçon et le secouer gentiment en le sermonnant à voix basse :  
  
« Tu ne dis pas bonjour, Aliocha ? Tatiana ne t’a pas appris les bonnes manières ? »  
  
Aliocha rend poliment son salut à la jeune femme avant de tourner un regard intéressé vers l’homme accoudé à ses côtés. Celui-ci garde toujours le silence. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il tourne et retourne la cigarette entre ses doigts, considérant l’enfant avec l’air un peu désorienté d’un joueur confronté à une énigme particulièrement complexe et imprévue. Quelque chose dans son expression rappelle singulièrement celle affichée par Grand-Père quelques minutes plus tôt dans la voiture et, contre toute attente, cette familiarité rassure Aliocha. Il avance de quelques pas et tend la main, paume ouverte et le dos bien droit comme le lui appris sa mère.  
  
Le regard de l’inconnu s’écarquille brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, puis son visage se détend. Il se met à rire, attrape la main d’Aliocha dans la sienne et, sans la relâcher, se penche en avant. Les yeux de l’homme sont plongés dans ceux du petit garçon et les scrutent attentivement. Des yeux sombres, calmes, curieux. Des yeux semblables à ceux de sa mère, de son grand-père, à ceux d’Aliocha lui-même. Pendant un court instant, l’enfant croit y voir briller deux étoiles jumelles, deux éclairs blancs dans le noir mat des pupilles.  
  
L’homme se redresse et les étoiles disparaissent comme les flammes de bougies soufflées par la brise.  
  
Il rit tout bas, passe rapidement sa main dans les cheveux d’Aliocha, au vif mécontentement du petit garçon qui espérait à moitié que la poignée de main le dispenserait de cette formalité humiliante, puis hoche la tête affirmativement en direction de sa compagne. Celle-ci hausse les sourcils, un mélange de plaisir et de surprise éclairant son visage mince. Aussitôt remplacé par une moue de contrariété.  
  
« Il a huit ans, lâche-elle sèchement. N’y songe même pas.  
  
\- Il n’aura pas toujours huit ans… » murmure l’homme, puis devant le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme, élève les mains en signe d’apaisement : « Huit ans, d’accord. Trop jeune. Bien sur que je n’y pense pas ! »  
  
Et changeant à nouveau d’expression, décoche à Aliocha le large sourire condescendant que se sentent obligés d’arborer la plupart des adultes peu accoutumés à la compagnie de jeunes enfants :  
  
« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Alexi ? »  
  
…  
  
L’entrevue qui suit ne ressemble en rien aux quelques réunions auxquelles Aliocha a eu l’occasion d’assister, assis sur le divan du salon de Grand-Père. On n’y parle ni de politique, ni de bourse, encore moins d’immobilier ou d’autres sujets tout aussi assommants. Aux yeux du petit garçon, la discussion semble essentiellement constituée de longs silences, entrecoupés d’échanges de sourires gênés et de quelques commentaires anodins. Un état de fait qui n’aurait pas particulièrement embarrassé Aliocha, si les trois adultes n’avaient d’un commun accord recentré leur attention sur lui pour ranimer la conversation mourante.  
  
Il s’en suit l’habituel litanie de questions empressées – S’amuse-t-il en cours ? Que pense-t-il de ses professeurs ? Que veut-il faire plus tard ? – auxquelles Aliocha répond patiemment. Pour ne pas contrarier Grand-Père, mais surtout pour plaire à la belle jeune femme, dont le sourire éblouissant accueille chaque réponse, comme autant de pépites d’or. Alors pour la faire sourire encore, Aliocha parle de l’école, des copains, des devoirs, en oubliant presque le verre de soda qui se réchauffe doucement entre ses mains. Il parle des jeux dans la cour de récréation, des courses le long du parc, des plaisanteries – pas toutes, bien sur ! Personne n’a besoin de savoir pour le sac volé de Dimitri ou le maillot de bain dissimulé de la petite Anna… Et la jeune femme rit, admirative et captivée, pendant que Grand-Père se trémousse maladroitement sur sa chaise, partagé entre la gêne et une fierté toute paternelle.  
  
L’heure tourne. Quand Grand-Père annonce finalement leur intention de se retirer, le soleil a disparu derrière les silhouettes sombres des immeubles et un vent frisquet souffle sur la terrasse, dispersant les derniers flâneurs. Aliocha quitte la table à regret. Il embrasse la jeune femme sur la joue, serre une seconde fois la main de l’homme, esquivant in extremis un énième ébouriffage de cheveux, se dirige vers la voiture accotée au trottoir, la main de Grand-Père posée à nouveau fermement sur son épaule. Les portières claquent.  
  
Avant de repartir, Aliocha profite de l’inattention du vieil homme, penché sur la boite à vitesse, pour glisser un dernier coup d’œil par la fenêtre entrouverte.  
  
Sur la terrasse à présent aux trois quarts désertée, la jeune femme a disparu, mais l’homme est toujours assis. Il les fixe de ses yeux attentifs, les coudes posés sur la table, dans une position similaire à celle qu’il occupait avant leur arrivée. Aliocha lève la main, la plaque contre la surface lisse de la vitre dans une esquisse de salut hésitant. L’homme soulève légèrement la sienne en réponse, décollant à peine sa paume du vernis de la table. Et entre ses doigts repliés, le petit garçon voit vaciller une étincelle, une petite flamme qui danse, virevolte, s’étire avant de s’éteindre dans un fugitif embrasement de blancheur.  
  
L’homme repose sa main contre la table et adresse un clin d’œil à l’enfant.  
  
…  
  
Le retour est plus long que l’aller. Il est dix-neuf heures trente et la plupart des moscovites rentrent du travail, tous accrochés à leurs leviers de vitesse, tous jurant, marmonnant, s’invectivant dans un brouhaha de klaxons et de moteurs asthmatiques. Accoudé à son volant, Grand-Père regarde filer l’heure avec accablement. De guerre lasse, il finit par allumer l’autoradio et la voix blasée d’un présentateur emplit le petit habitacle. Il parle de terrorisme, de TVA, de révolution économique et d’un conflit quelque part dans un lointain pays d’Afrique dont Aliocha ignore le nom.  
  
Grand-Père soupire et sans quitter la route des yeux, commente :  
  
« Ca ne s’est pas si mal passé, non ? »  
  
Aliocha ne répond pas.  
  
Sourd aux grommellements de Grand-Père, à la voix du speaker, aux grondements des automobiles, le petit garçon ne bouge pas. Le front plissé par la concentration, il fixe la paume de sa main avec une intensité farouche dans l’espoir d’y voir s’allumer un éphémère éclat d’étoile.


End file.
